


In the Graveyard Alone

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Cemetery, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Truth or Dare, implied naked butts, implied nakedness in a graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Halloween party where Dean and Cas meet, they get dared to spend the night alone in the graveyard. Once they get there, Charlie decides to make it all a little more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Graveyard Alone

**Author's Note:**

> An early Halloween treat for you, darlings.
> 
> Based on a delightful fic prompt from [mahbbys](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys). [ _UPDATE:_ mahbbys and I both wrote our take on the prompt and [hers is now posted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2551295), so you should check it out, too!]
> 
> The Sabriel is small, but significant.

Dean was really looking forward to this party. All his friends were going to be there. Even his younger brother Sam was invited, since Sam’s best friend Gabriel was going. Dean wasn’t a huge fan of Halloween, but people were gonna be dressed scantily and hiding behind personas - so, if Dean was lucky, he might just get past second base with somebody. Everybody knew masks and pretending to be someone else made people lose their inhibitions. At the very least, though, he was hoping for a kiss before the end of the night. He really liked kissing.

Sam had decided to dress up this year - as a demon, of all things - and he’d even convinced Dean to put a little effort into a costume. Of course, Dean chose the Fonz because it was so close to his normal style of dress that he didn’t have to do much to look the part, aside from rolling up his jeans and slapping on some extra hair gel. It was good enough for Sam not to bitch, though, and that was all Dean really cared about. As a bonus, everybody knew chicks dug the Fonz, so he’d probably have his choice of companions for the evening.

“Hey, did Anna tell you she might bring her brother?” Sam asked when they were finally in the car.

“Which brother?” Dean asked, not all that interested. He and Anna weren’t on the best terms at the moment.

“Uh, her younger one, I think. I’m not sure. Gabe mentioned it. Said he was transferring to Kansas State from another college. He was in boarding school for high school or something?”

“Huh. All right. She mentioned the boarding school, I think. I don’t know. She talks a lot sometimes.”

“She still pissed at you then?” Sam asked, smirking.

“I’m still pissed at her,” Dean corrected. “Shut up,” he added testily when Sam’s smirk persisted.

When they arrived, Garth told them that most of the gang was down in the basement. After snagging some refreshments, that’s where Sam and Dean headed. When they got down the stairs - Dean with his beer and Sam with his soda - the group was already in a circle. There were three bowls in the middle with papers in them.

“ _Now_ it’s a party!” Benny shouted when he spotted them. “Greetings, brothers Winchester,” he called, obviously already more than a little tipsy from beer. “We are playing Truth or Dare Bingo and you are just in time. Here, let me put your names in the bowl.”

“Dean! You gotta play, man, this is awesome!” Charlie told him, dragging him to the circle by the arm. “Ok, here’s how it works. We’ve got a Truth bowl, a Dare bowl and a name bowl. Ok, so when it’s your turn, you pick either Truth or Dare and you pull a paper out of that bowl, right? But every dare has a second person involved. So if the paper says to kiss ‘blank’, then you draw from the name bowl and that’s the person you have to kiss.”

When he could get a word in edgewise, Dean asked, “How do we decide who goes, if we aren’t asking questions or making up dares?”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “The name bowl, obviously. After you draw a name, it goes right back in the bowl and we stir it up.”

“Some dares come out and others go back in. Depends on what it is, though,” Anna added, giving Dean a conciliatory smile. He nodded and smiled back, acknowledging.

“How do we decide?” he asked.

“If it something huge, like rolling Mr. Andrews house, we take it out. Small stuff like kissing goes back in,” Charlie explained.

“And you only get one pass. If you don’t wanna answer or do the dare, then you gotta draw from the other bowl and do whatever is on it or answer it,” Benny chimed in.

“And you can’t pass on a dare after you’ve drawn the name - and neither can the person you drew - or else the group will come up with a punishment.” Charlie made a stern face. “The only exception is if you draw a dare to kiss and then you get your brother. You can draw another name.”

“So if Benny draws kiss and he gets Garth, they gotta kiss or we’re gonna make ‘em do something worse?” Dean asked, a little more excited than he wanted to admit. He was in college now, not high school, but his bi-curiosity wasn’t exactly public knowledge.

“Yup,” Charlie answered gleefully. Her lesbianism was more than public - it was legendary. If she could get on board with kissing a dude in front of everyone, he could, too, he supposed.

He shrugged. “All right. Long as I don’t have to kiss Shaggy here, I’m good,” he said with a wink at his younger brother. He got an eye roll for his trouble. “Who’s up?” he asked, sitting between Charlie and Benny.

“I am,” said a deep voice he’d never heard before. Dean looked toward the source and saw an unfamiliar face with huge blue eyes.

“Oh, yeah. Dean? Sam? This is my brother, Cas. He’s transferring here.”

“Hey, Cas,” Sam replied.

Dean took an extra second drowning in sapphire before he said, “Yeah, nice to meet you, man.”

“Hello, Sam. Likewise, Dean.” He waited a beat, then gestured at the bowls. “Shall I?” Everyone murmured agreement. “‘At midnight or after the party is over, whichever comes first, you must spend the night in the graveyard at the end of the road with ‘blank’.” A small line appeared between his eyebrows as he frowned. He did not pass, however. Instead, he reached for the name bowl. He glanced up and then back at the paper. “Dean.”

Dean was surprised, but he shrugged. “Cool.”  He had some time before he had to worry about it, anyway. “So who’s next?”

Cas spared him another quick glance before dropping his name back in the bowl and swirling it around. He drew out another slip and it was Charlie’s turn. Her dare was to dance the Macarena and she drew Anna as her partner. The pair of them were laughing too hard to really give a proper try, but the others were laughing too hard at the attempt to call them on it.

Things got a little weird when Gabriel’s name was pulled as the next person up. He drew his paper and sounded a little excited when he said, “I have to kiss somebody.” Then he pulled the name from the bowl and sat there just staring at it for a long time without reading it out.

“Well? Who is it, Gabe?” Sam called out, grinning.

The grin turned into a stunned look when Gabriel’s voice broke saying, “You, Sam. I - I pulled your name.”

There was a low “Oooh” that rumbled through the group. Dean didn’t know what to say. It was not the time to tease his brother. Charlie finally broke the tension by asking, “Well, guys, what’s the verdict? Best friends is almost like brothers, so, do we give them a pass?”

“I’ll do it,” Sam blurted. “It’s - I mean, if you’re ok with it, we can do it, Gabe. It’s up to you.”

Gabriel’s face relaxed into something more closely resembling his natural sardonic amused look. “Everyone should get to taste these lips at least once. You will never be the same, Sam Winchester.” He added an eyebrow waggle that made Dean laugh.

The two 17 year olds stepped over to the “designated kissing corner” that Charlie pointed out. Since he wasn’t particularly interested in watching his brother kiss anyone, he averted his gaze, but not before catching something interesting in Gabriel’s expression. He wasn’t certain - and he wasn’t going to look again to be sure - but he thought it might have been excitement. Did Gabriel have a thing for Sam?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by applause. Apparently he was the only one who hadn’t looked and everyone else clapped when the kiss was over. Gabriel and his brother were both beet red as they returned to their seats.

“You guys are assholes,” Gabriel declared as he took his seat next to Sam.

Sam, ever a Winchester, joked, “I don’t know, Gabe. I think I could have just licked a cherry sucker for the same flavor. It was nice, but I wouldn’t call it life-altering.”

Benny, who had finished yet another beer, helpfully chimed in, “Ooh, Winchester, that almost sounds like a challenge. You want him to kiss you again? Maybe try a little harder to impress next time?” He gave them both a salacious wink.

Gabriel looked mortified. Sam was obviously embarrassed, too, but instead letting Benny’s comment get to him, he quipped, “Maybe when he’s had a different candy. I never was fond of cherry.”

Gabriel’s smirk returned. “You weren’t exactly overwhelming me with your skills, either, Winchester. Do you always drool that much or was it just for me?”

“That was just my mouth trying to protect me from contracting diabetes from all the sugar you’ve eaten today.” Sam shoved at Gabriel with his shoulder and the rest of the tension between them melted away.

Dean could tell the dynamic between them had shifted, though. He wondered if anything would come of it. He didn’t have time to worry about it, though because it was soon his turn again. He was dared to sing a duet with Garth, which turned out better than anyone expected.

There were a few more kisses and some incredibly intrusive personal questions, along with some more outrageous dares - Charlie and a girl named Gerda had to streak upstairs and back down and then before Dean knew it, midnight was coming on. He’d hoped to get to know Cas a little better before they headed out, but there hadn’t been an opportunity. The game had just proven too fun to stop - even if he hadn’t gotten to kiss anyone.

“Hey, if I’m staying in the graveyard, who’s gonna drive Sammy home?” Dean asked as the time approached.

“I can drive him home, Deano,” Gabriel offered. “I’ve got lemon drops in my car,” he told Sam, waggling his eyebrows to a ridiculous degree.

“Idiot,” Sam chided, but he was smiling.

“All right, cool. Try not to deflower my brother while I’m gone,” he teased.

“Dean!” Sam protested, but Gabriel laughed.

“I make no promises, Deano!”

Sam and Dean gave matching eye rolls to that and then Cas was there. Dean asked, “You, uh, ready to go?”

“Yes, I believe so. Are you?” Cas answered, face unreadable.

“Yep! Let’s get this show on the road, huh? Later, losers!” he called to the rest of the group.

He and Cas didn’t speak again until they were almost to the graveyard. “So, um, you nervous?” He’d noticed Cas fidgeting more than once on the short ride, but he didn’t know him well enough to know if that was normal behavior or not.

“About staying in the graveyard? Not particularly. Are you?”

“Nah. When I was about 13 or so, Sam and I used to come out to cemeteries at night and have, like, seances and shit. Our uncle had this old book that told how to ‘kill’ ghosts, so if we ever found one, we were gonna send it packing.” Dean chuckled. “Never caught one, though.”

Cas’ mouth turned up slightly at the corners. “Fortunate for the ghosts, I’m sure.”

Dean grinned. “Oh, yeah. I’m sure that’s why they didn’t show. They were too scared of us.”

“It’s too bad you don’t have the book with you now. Just in case,” Cas said with a sidelong glance and a smirk.

“I don’t need a spell to protect me!” Dean protested.

“Oh, no?” Cas inquired.

“Nope,” Dean said with a grin. “That’s what I’ve got you for!”

“You expect _me_ to protect you,” Cas repeated drily.

“Nope, I expect you to be bait while I get away,” Dean said with a laugh.

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps I should have mentioned my skill in track and field.”

“Shit,” Dean said succinctly. “There goes that plan.”

Cas laughed softly at that and then they were pulling into the graveyard. Dean popped the trunk and pulled out the sort of plastic carrying case lots of men used for tackle boxes. Inside his was a survival kit, of sorts. He also grabbed a blanket and, just in case, the tire iron. Cas offered to take the iron and the blanket and Dean let him.

No sooner had he closed the trunk than his phone rang. “What’s up, Charlie?”

“It occurred to us that we’d have no way of knowing you actually stayed. So we’re going to make you send us pictures.” There was rustling in the background and the noises of party making still going on. “We’ll text every couple of hours and ask for one or both of you to pose with a grave marker doing something specific. That way you can’t cheat and take them all now and go home.”

“Thanks for the trust, Charlie. Fine. You want one of us now to prove we’re here?” He rolled his eyes and shook his head when Cas looked at him questioningly.

“Duh, Winchester. I don’t trust you. Send it now.” She hung up without saying goodbye.

Dean sighed. “We gotta send them pictures. They want one now and then they’re gonna make us do stuff in the others, so we can’t fake it.”

He wrapped an arm around Cas and pulled him in so Dean could snap a picture of the two of them in front of the sign. Cas stiffened in surprise, but the photo was taken quickly and Dean let go. He motioned for Cas to go through the gate and he followed close behind. Cas strode into the darkened cemetery, seemingly unafraid. Dean closed the gate and then jogged to catch up.

Up close, Cas seemed nervous. It was strange, given his confident walk when Dean had been far away. Dean shrugged it off and decided to distract them both. “Let’s get set up so we can sit down.” He pointed to a likely spot to lay out the blanket and Cas quickly walked that direction. Dean let him go ahead, since he had to lay out the blanket, anyway.

When Dean reached him, the blanket was laid out with the tire iron in one corner to secure it. Dean set the case down and opened it, revealing candles and matches, bottled water and snacks, two small flashlights and a few other items meant for entertainment. He popped a tiny candy bar into his mouth, offering one to Cas, then grabbed a bottled water and lay back on the blanket. He was propped on his elbows, staring around the graveyard as his eyes adjusted.

“Grab a water if you want it. Should I light the candles or are you good in the dark?”

“The dark is fine,” Cas said easily, no trace of his nervousness showing. He, too, lay down on the blanket, on the opposite side from where Dean lay.

“So you’re moving here?” Dean asked when the silence stretched for a minute or two. “Why now?”

Cas shrugged, which Dean could just make out as his eyes started to get used to the darkness. “I’ve been away for a long time. I was not as happy at the school where I was as I expected to be.”

“Fair enough. Sammy and I have known Anna forever. It’s weird we never met you before tonight. You never visited at all?”

“I did, but it was rare. My family and I...we don’t get along very well. Except for Anna and I.” Cas smiled. “I’m sure you think it’s strange I would come back, since we don’t get along. I won’t be living with them. And Kansas still feels like home.”

Dean smiled back. “It’s a good place. It’s nice to finally meet you, anyway.”

“You, too, Dean. Anna has told me a lot about you, actually.” Cas smirked. “Some of it was even good.”

“Yeah?” Dean said with a laugh. “I doubt most of it’s true. _Especially_ the good stuff.”

Cas looked uncomfortable again. “She said that, well, you two had had a falling out recently.” He waved a hand dismissively. “It’s none of my business, I’m sorry.”

Dean sighed. “It’s fine. She just...she got it into her head that we should go out. You know, that we should, like, date, I guess.”

“And you didn’t wish to date?” Cas still wasn’t looking at him when he asked.

“Anna is one of my best friends. I’m not...I don’t see her that way.” He smirked. “She was pretty pissed at me about it, but I wasn’t thrilled myself.”

“You weren’t afraid you would get dared to kiss her tonight?” Cas asked, picking at a thread on the blanket.

“Nah. I figured she’d realized there was no chemistry between if we kissed. I actually kind of expected her to draw kiss and say it was my name when it wasn’t,” he confessed with a chuckled.

To his surprise, Cas laughed. “You mean the way Gabriel did with your brother?”

Dean looked at him in surprise. “What? Are you serious? How do you know?”

“I saw the slip of paper when he put it back in the bowl. It actually had Anna’s name on it.” Cas was still smiling and Dean found himself wishing he’d been dared to kiss Cas. He wasn’t sure he could do it, otherwise.

“I suspected he had a thing for Sam, when I saw his face before they kissed. He looked excited.” He smiled softly, thinking he hoped it worked out for them. They were good together.

“It doesn’t bother you? Your brother being with another guy?” Cas seemed curious, but not judgemental or Dean would have been pissed.

“Nope. Love’s not a choice. People can bang who they wanna bang.” He picked at his jeans, wishing he could apply the sentiment to his life, but thus far he’d been too afraid. He changed the subject.

They talked for another half hour or so before they got the first text message asking for a picture. Dean groaned. “It says we have to kneel behind a stone and make - and I quote - ‘Gangsta’ poses. Fucking Charlie. You ready?”

They only had a few feet to go to a marker. Once again, they had to be close to get them and the marker in the shot. This time Dean noticed that Cas was _definitely_ uncomfortable being close to him like this. Thinking back to Cas’ earlier question, Dean now heard it in a new light, wondering if Cas was a homophobe.

Once the picture had been sent and they were back on the blanket, Dean asked him flat out.

“So, tell me, Cas. Do _you_ have a problem with Gabriel being with my brother?” There was anger edging his voice, but he didn’t care.

Cas looked startled by the question. “What? Of course not. I - my upbringing was very religious and sexuality is one of the many areas where my family and I disagree with one another.”

Dean relaxed. “Sorry, I just...being friends with Charlie, it makes me super touchy about that stuff.” Which was at least partially the truth. There was also the little matter of his bisexuality, but he didn’t feel the need to mention it.

Cas smiled. “It’s all right, Dean. I don’t mind.”

“You want anything to snack on? I’m thinking about one of those packets of crackers myself,” Dean offered.

“I’m fine for now, thank you. I had too many mini burgers at the party,” Cas confessed.

“Fuuuck, those were good, weren’t they?” Dean asked enthusiastically. “I love a good burger, dude. My second favorite thing next to pie,” he told Cas with a grin.

“Burgers are a weakness of mine. Are there good places to get them around here?” Cas asked casually.

“Dude! I know all the best places. I’ll have to take you to some, now that you’re going to be in town.” Dean hoped it didn’t sound too much like a date, even though he wanted it to be.

“I’d like that,” Cas told him with a smile.

For the next couple of hours, they went on like that, talking and not quite flirting, with Charlie texting in occasionally to ask for increasingly ridiculous poses. The more they talked and almost flirted, the more attracted Dean became to Cas. The closer they sat to each other, the more uncomfortable Cas seemed to get, though.

Dean was getting sleepy, but he was really enjoying talking to Cas. He had lain down completely on the blanket, with his head turned toward Cas. Cas was obviously tired, but he tried to stay propped up. Dean reached over and shoved an elbow playfully.

“Dude you’re about to fall out. Just lie down. They’re probably already asleep anyway.”

Cas shot him a nervous look. “I’m fine, Dean. I’ll just sit up here.”

Dean groaned in annoyance. “Fine, man. Do what you want. I’m gonna nap.” He wanted to keep hanging out, sleepy or not, but he wanted Cas down there with him. He suspected Cas might not be straight from a few of the things he said, but he’d been too afraid to ask. He thought if he could get him to lie down, he might be more willing to open up.

Instead, Dean closed his eyes and tried not to think about what it might be like to kiss those lips. Just as he started to drift off, the phone in his pocket buzzed. When he opened his eyes, Cas was staring at him. When Dean caught him, though, he dropped his gaze in a hurry. Dean filed that away and pulled out his phone.

Then his heart lurched in his chest before it started moving at warp speed. The text read:

**Kiss Cas in front of any grave marker. Must use tongue.**

Cas must have seen the look on his face. He asked, “What is it, Dean? What’s wrong?”

Dean held the phone out so Cas could read it. Cas looked at him with wild eyes and blurted, “I’m gay.”

Dean gulped and responded, “I’m, uh, bi, I think.” He scratched his head. “Well, maybe. But I’m definitely into you,” he confessed.

Cas blinked at him a couple of times before launching himself at Dean and kissing him senseless. When the phone buzzed again a few minutes later they both ignored it.

\----

Charlie dialed Dean’s number when he’d ignored her texts for the past 20 minutes. It wasn’t Dean’s voice she heard when the phone engaged, though. It was Cas’ voice.

“You want a picture? Enjoy this one!” he said breathlessly before hanging up.

A couple of seconds later, her phone beeped with a new text. Her eyes went wide and she addressed the rest of the room. “Ok, I don’t know or care whose butt that is, but that’s definitely still a grave behind it and I am not sending them anymore texts.” She turned away from them, smiling slyly to herself. “Way to go Winchester,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Lay a little lovin' on me. ♥


End file.
